Institutional upkeep of medical information, such as medical records or data, has been a problem area in many countries. Due to the sensitivity of patient medical data ownership and other controversial legal issues, patients are often unable to access any medical records at particular times, such as during doctor visits, during an emergency, etc. Therefore, storage and documentation of medical data by patients becomes even more necessary when patients consult multiple doctors and medical problems increase.
Obtaining and organizing medical records is very cumbersome and chaotic for doctors and patients. For example, a patient may visit different doctors, may have procedures performed by different doctors, and/or may take medications without informing the patient's family physician. In such scenarios, the family physician may find it very difficult to keep track of all the medical records of the patient. From the patient's perspective, collecting copies of doctor notes or lab test results from different doctors' offices is not easy. The patient has to file a medical release request form to obtain the medical records, and many doctors' offices are not willing to release any notes from the doctor. If the patient needs a second opinion from another doctor, it is difficult to access the previous doctor's notes or lab test results.
There is often a lack of communication between general physicians, specialist doctors, hospitals, labs, emergency rooms, etc., especially when they are not part of the same hospital or provider network. For example, some doctors record patient medical records into their systems, which are not accessible to other doctors. Even in countries with a government healthcare system, some of the patients' medical records may not be accessible if the patient visits doctors abroad or consults private doctors.
Furthermore, remembering medical data, such as complicated names of medications, is not easy for many patients. Particular procedures and/or names of diagnosed conditions are difficult to remember, especially for patients for whom English is a second language. Providing accurate medical information about family members, which may be important for diagnosing and treating genetically transmitted diseases, may also be difficult. In the end, not being able to provide correct medical information to a medical provider may lead to medical errors and may compromise patient safety.